


What Happened in Germany Apparently Didn't Stay in that Hotel Room

by autisticrick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Just a smattering of angst, Lab Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Peter is canon age so like 16-17, Starker Secret Santa, Voyeurism, tagging for underage just in case, takes place between homecoming and infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Peter snorted. "Mr. Stark, you're the one who's always telling me I never shut up.""Yeah, but you're not loud," Tony quipped back. At some point he'd removed his hand, but he was now resting it on Peter's neck. He could feel the quickening beat of the kid's heart, the hairs that were rising up on end."Th-the walls were really thin," Peter tried weakly. Tony ignored him. With a light pressure, he pushed his thumb into the grove of Peter's spine at the back of his neck."Are you a screamer, Pete?"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 342





	What Happened in Germany Apparently Didn't Stay in that Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cagestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/gifts).



> Written for cagestark for Starker Secret Santa 2019. The prompt I chose was: "Tony confronting Peter about the pornographic pay-per-view video he watched and charged Tony for in Germany. (Mentioned by Happy in FFH)"
> 
> Merry Christmas, hope you like it! :)

Over the last few months, Peter and Tony had fallen into a comfortable routine. Things had been surprisingly uneventful after Peter had rejected his mentor's offer to be part of the Avengers. He still wanted to work with Tony, though, so Peter stopped by the lab whenever the older man was in the city.

But despite living way out in Queens, he _always_ insisted on taking the subway home. Both of them knew it was actually a shorter route by car (hell, his webshooters were both faster _and_ more reliable than the MTA) but Peter always insisted, "You've already done so much for me, Mr. Stark!"

Even on days when it was pouring torrential rain, Peter simply told Tony the 7 line would be fine tonight and if he left now, he might even catch an express.

Tony was starting to wonder if there wasn't something more to it.

"Oh, kid's just embarrassed because I know he rented a porno at the hotel in Germany," Happy told him on the way to a company gala Tony actually tried getting Peter to go to. But when he offhandedly joked that the kid wasn't allowed to wear a $3000 suit on the subway, his young protege politely declined.

"Wait, what?" Tony sputtered out. He almost wished he still drank so he could do a spit take. "How… _why_ …?"

"Well, I don't even _wanna_ know the why, but there was a movie rental charge to his room for like 30 bucks," Happy chuckled. "Or euros, whatever. There was also...never mind."

Tony's interest was even more piqued at that. "Also _what_ , Hap?"

Happy groaned, like it was something he was trying not to think about. "Ask him yourself, I don't wanna be involved."

Tony didn't have a chance to bring it up until he saw Peter a couple days later. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in which Peter had swung there (" _You're_ the one who put in the drying feature, it's just more convenient!") and insisted his dwindling supply of web fluid was merely a coincidence.

So Tony worked on a more sustainable compound while Peter just made more of it. They fell into a comfortable, working silence.

"Happy told me something interesting the other night," Tony finally interjected after two hours. They were working side by side on separate tables. Peter seemed to be looking at the older man only through his peripheral vision, but not at Tony directly. Like the kid knew _exactly_ what he was referring to.

"Oh?" Peter said after a minute, feigning disinterest. Of course, Tony knew the kid has never been _remotely_ uninvested in anything thing his mentor had to say.

"He told me you bought a...an _adult_ film at the hotel in Germany," Tony snorted. Peter's eyes went wide and he made a distressed noise, as though he'd just choked on his own spit.

"He-he can't know that for sure!" Peter stuttered, face flushed a deep red.

"He said he could tell by the price."

"It was...a _foreign_ film."

"What, so a _German_ porno?" Tony supplied. Peter tried to hide his face face with his hand, but Tony could tell by his ears that it had only gotten redder as he whined out in reply. "Or 'foreign,' as in imported _American_ titties?"

Peter didn't dignify that with answer, opting to pretend to be focused on his work instead. Tony smirked, but dropped the subject.

A few minutes later, however, Tony heard Peter mutter, "There weren't even any titties in it." The older man may not have had enhanced hearing, but there was no mistaking what the kid just said.

"What was that, Pete?" Tony asked with a feral grin. Peter squeaked, clearly under the impression his mentor had also gone back to work. "You saying girls don't do it for you?"

"I...maybe."

"I hear Germany has a big leather daddy scene."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Stark," he stuttered out again in a higher than usual voice. Peter's hand was still trying to hide half of his face, so Tony simply walked over and pried it away; although far too easily for a kid with super strength.

Tony smoothed his hand down Peter's back in an attempt to calm the boy, but it seemed to make him even more jittery.

"He indicated there was something else, but he wouldn't tell me," Tony asked with a raised brow. Peter's whole body froze up at that. "I'm not _mad_ , kid. Just curious." He used the hand on the kid's back to rub soothing patterns. "I won't take your suit away again. Promise."

Peter's eyes darted back and forth as he let out another discomforted noise. He seemed to make a decision, though, once he turned his face to look at Tony (the kid's eyes still didn't quite meet his).

"He--I think he heard me mo-- _say_ your name," Peter murmured. "He didn't say anything about it later, but he _did_ bang on my wall for being too loud that night."

"I didn't take you for being the disruptive type, kid," Tony said in a joking tone. But he was definitely intrigued by the... _implications_ of the things Peter was leaving unsaid. 

Things the kid probably thought were made _less_ obvious by _not_ saying them.

Peter snorted. "Mr. Stark, you're the one who's always telling me I never shut up."

"Yeah, but you're not loud," Tony quipped back. At some point he'd removed his hand, but he was now resting it on Peter's neck. He could feel the quickening beat of the kid's heart, the hairs that were rising up on end.

"Th-the walls were really thin," Peter tried weakly. Tony ignored him. With a light pressure, he pushed his thumb into the grove of Peter's spine at the back of his neck.

"Are you a screamer, Pete?" 

The boy literally _jumped_ at that, startling the both of them with speed at which Peter turned around and batted Tony's hand away.

They made eye contact for one heated second before Peter bolted out of the lab, without even picking up any of his stuff. 

Almost immediately, the guilt came crashing down on Tony. 

He was supposed to be a _mentor_ for Peter, a father--not this creepy predator who thought anyone Tony liked in even the _vaguest_ sense owed him their attention. _Sexually_.

"Fuck." Tony dragged his hands down his face in frustration. "FRIDAY, please text Peter that I don't want him going home in the rain," he groaned wearily. 

Tony looked over to the table where Peter had been working and noticed the kid's suit was laid out right next to his webshooters. He cursed again. "And tell him he left his suit, too, so I know he's going to be soaking wet."

"Peter has seen the texts, but he hasn't responded." Tony slammed his fist on the table. Why does he have to be this way? God, Peter must think… _why_ would Tony _ever_ assume the kid would want his _father figure_ touching him at all? Let alone with such obvious innuendo and intention.

"Tell Peter his Aunt will kill _me_ \--you know what, he probably wants me in trouble anyway, don't send it." He plopped back down, trying to get absorbed in his work again. But the frustration is still etched across his face. "Kid's got super DNA or whatever, he'll survive a cold," he muttered angrily to himself.

Some 20 minutes later, just as Tony thought he'd put Peter out of his mind for the night, FRIDAY chimed in, "Boss, Peter is requesting access to the lab."

Tony furrowed his brow. "Didn't I add my personal lab to his access permissions last week?" An image bubbled up to the surface of Tony's conscience: Peter, drenched to the bone, coming back to his lab and running into his arms, totally oblivious to the fact he'd actually made the right choice in dumping his toxic boyfriend (but it all looked nice cinematically). 

"And he's not soaked, is he?" He asked as he put down his tools and tried to will away the mental image.

"Negative on being wet, he's been waiting under the building's awning the whole time." Tony scoffed incredulously; like _that_ was any less cheesy. "And he's under the impression you don't want him there and won't enter the elevator to your lab until he's granted access."

Has there _ever_ been a time he didn't want Peter in his lab? "Then grant him access."

"He specified that I do it in a way that explicitly indicates that, 'Mr. Stark isn't going to be all awkward around me now that he knows I'm a freak.'" FRIDAY played back Peter's recorded voice for the last part, and it made something in Tony's stomach twist and sting. Peter sounded like he'd been crying, but more importantly, he sounded like this was somehow all his fault and _not_ Tony's.

"Let me talk to him, Fri," he sighed angrily. "Pete, you there?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Stark?" A soft voice crackled through the lab.

"Get in the elevator and come down here."

"But--

"I'm not mad and I'm not going to be awkward. Get in the elevator and we can talk about this in private like adults. Or--you know what I mean, just get down here." Peter mad a strained, but affirmative, sound before FRIDAY shut off the intercom.

Less than a minute later, Peter was standing in front of Tony, keeping a safe and appropriate distance. FRIDAY was certainly right about his clothes being dry, but the kid had clearly been crying. A lot.

"Pete, I'm--" but Peter's words came out faster than Tony could think of what to apologize for.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry I jerked off with your money and I'm so sorry for being such a pervert, please, _please_ don't tell my aunt," Peter rushed out in one breath, before he proceeded to burst into tears. Without a second thought, Tony hurried over to hold the boy.

"Shhhh, I'm not gonna tell." He let himself crumple to the floor with Peter, as the force of the kid's sobs seemed to make it hard for him to stand upright. "I told you I wouldn't be mad, didn't I?"

Peter sniffled, and nodded ever so slightly.

"Now, tell me why you think I'm going to kick you out," Tony asked gently. Peter situated himself on the floor properly, pulling his legs to his chest.

"Because I'm a freak and a pervert," Peter mumbled into his knees. Tony sighed heavily as he arranged himself in a cross-legged position.

Tony had to consider his next words rather carefully, afraid he might have misread the situation. After a long moment, he decided on, "Look who you're talking to, kid." Peter raised his eyebrows incrementally and blinked. " _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing to _you_."

Peter hugged his knees tighter, but didn't say anything else.Tony rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, a much lighter touch than earlier, though it still made Peter flinch.

"I'm the adult here, Pete. I should-- _you_ shouldn't let me indulge myself like that." That made Peter finally relax his muscles as he unfolded his legs.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Stark?" The kid asked cautiously. "Like, are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

"Well, what I'm _saying_ is that it's not appropriate for me to make such suggestive comments around you," he supplied and attempted to keep his tone neutral. "I mean, given your age and the nature of--"

"Are you joking around or not?" Peter cut in. He wasn't usually able to look Tony in the eyes like this, so the older man was surprised by the intensity of Peter's gaze.

"Because it _sounded_ like you could have been flirting, but I never assumed you were…interested." Peter broke the eye contact on the last word. His cheeks were dusted pink and Tony couldn't help but find it endearing. 

He reached for Peter's chin, which made the kid's next breath catch in his throat, and turned his head back to face Tony directly.

"That was _definitely_ me flirting, Pete," Tony stated plainly. His thumb rubbed just below Peter's bottom lip. "Me being serious? That's why it's not appropriate." The kid whimpered at that. Tony now wondered what other kinds of sounds he could bring out of Peter.

"Mr. Stark…" he whispered hoarsely. Peter's eyes fluttered shut and before Tony could stop himself, his thumb pressed at the seam of his lips. His protege's mouth opened invitingly.

"Is that what you sounded like?" Tony grunted as Peter sucked on his thumb. Quickly, he pulled that slim body into his lap, eliciting a soft gasp of surprise. He had definitely crossed a certain threshold at this point, Tony thought to himself, so he might as well go all in."Or _are_ you a screamer, kid? Never did answer my question."

"Mr. Stark, please," Peter moaned out as Tony's hands started wandering down his back to cup his ass. The kid arched his body toward Tony's, in a delicious curve that hiked his t-shirt just enough to reveal a sliver of Peter's toned abs.

"Not an answer," Tony growled, squeezing Peter's asscheeks. "Here, up." The older man lifted Peter by his thighs and carried him over to an empty work table where he laid him down.

"Show me," he rasped out. Peter lifted himself on onto his elbows and gave Tony a quizzical look. "Show me how you jerked off, _on my dime_."

Peter's eyes went wide, but he immediately started undoing his belt and was shimmying out of his jeans as fast as possible.

"Eager, are we?" Tony chuckled. He crossed his arms as his eyes raked over Peter's lithe form.

"Mmhmm," Peter affirmed as he pulled off his sneakers so he could remove his pants more easily. 

The skin of his newly revealed thighs was just as smooth and creamy as Tony had imagined. He palmed his crotch, openly, so Peter could tell what he was doing.

Once Peter was down to just his boxers, he went for his waistband, but Tony stopped him with a hand.

"I want you to walk me through your process, Pete," Tony purred, undoing his own fly. "You don't usually go straight for the main event do you?" 

Peter shook his head shyly. "That's what I thought, good boy." The boy whimpered at Tony's praise. "You like being good for me, Pete?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Peter whined as he pulled his hands back and away from his bulging crotch. "First I, um…"

"Yeah?" Tony asked, making a _'go on'_ gesture with his free hand.

"I...I like touching my nipples." Peter demonstrated by moving his hands up to his chest. Tony grunted a noise of approval. "But not too hard, because they're...they're too sensitive." He trailed off on the last part, but as soon as he touched those nubs, Peter let out another squeaky moan.

Tony licked his lips like a predator. "Don't want to spurt off too early, yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Peter nodded. "I-I don't usually get worked up this quickly," he added voice wavering.

"Oh? You feeling particularly stimulated today?" Tony teased. He stepped over to the edge of the table when Peter nodded again to confirm, and reached out to run his fingers over the kid's unblemished skin. "Wonder why that is…"

"Mr. Stark…!" Peter shivered as Tony's hand reached higher.

"What are you thinking about when you say my name?" Tony inquired in a low and sensual tone. "What filthy images can your massive brain conjure up, hm?"

Peter's hands had moved off of his chest and his fingers were grasping at the table. Tony thought he could see indents forming in the stainless steel.

"We're In the lab...just like this," Peter answered. Tony's hand creeped under the kid's boxers and his fingers skimmed along his inner thigh, just below his scrotum. "Teasing me. Edging me."

"I think you've done a fine job of that on your own, kid," Tony chuckled breathily. His hand cupped Peter's balls. "Me? I'm an instant gratification kind of guy." Before the kid even knew what was happening, he grabbed Peter's cock and began stroking it at a rapid pace.

"Come for me. _Now_ ," Tony demanded as he angled Peter's dick out of slit in his boxers.

Almost exactly on cue, Peter lifted his whole torso off the table as he shot off all over his mentor's hand and onto his own underwear.

" _Very_ good job, Pete." Tony murmured. He abandoned his own crotch in favor of carding his hand through Peter's sweaty curls. "Good boy."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Stark," he panted out. Peter was leaning into the soft caress of Tony's calloused fingers when he looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "Can I return the favor? With my mouth?"

Tony was just a little taken aback by Peter's boldness but he couldn't _possibly_ say no to the offer of a blowjob from those big, beautiful, puppy dog eyes. "Why don't we go up to my room, then?"

Or maybe it was that he _should_ say no to his innocent-looking protege, but Tony never did have to patience to learn how to have an appropriate relationship. After all, he was the one who deliberately ignored the option for a child lock on the TV when FRIDAY had booked the hotel.


End file.
